Raw network activity data, such as NetFlow data, is a set of records that describes network traffic where each record may have different features pertaining to Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of network entities involved in network data exchange. The network activity data may have a large mix of categorical and continuous attributes. The volume of the network activity data may be extremely large, which often makes it unsuitable for visual representation on a screen of a display device.